Core A: Administrative Abstract/Summary: The Human Immunology Project Consortium at the Emory Vaccine Center (HIPC-EVC) is comprised of investigators from multiple institutions, throughout the US with the primary goal of establishing a collaborative network to advance scientific objectives of this renewal grant application entitled ?Systems Biological Analysis of Innate and Adaptive Responses to Vaccination?. We have created an Administrative Core at the HIPC-EVC in order to institute streamlined processes facilitating productive interactions among the investigators in order to advance the goals of the program. To ensure a seamless operation of the Core, we will pursue the following specific goals and objectives: 1. Provide the infrastructure for the overall management and co-ordination of the program. 2. Facilitate and promote communication and interactions among the PIs/investigators (Research Projects and Cores) by conducting regular teleconferences/face-to-face meetings, annual meetings, as well as seminars/symposia on human immunology, systems vaccinology, mechanisms of vaccine- induced immunity and adjuvants. 3. Coordinate yearly meetings of the External Scientific Advisory Group and implement their recommendations. 4. Resolve all or any potential conflicts that might arise within and outside of HIPC-EVC by implementing recommendations of the Conflicts Resolution Group. 5. Provide fiscal/scientific oversight, review and consolidate yearly progress reports sent to the NIH. 6. Protect intellectual property rights of HIPC-EVC investigators and to execute material transfer agreements. 7. Devise a plan for sharing data among investigators in and out of HIPC-EVC and to coordinate with the data management and statistical team in Core D for deposition of data in a timely manner. Thus, the Administrative Core is organized to foster a high degree of synergy and productive interaction among investigators for achieving success in the overall objectives of HIPC-EVC. Relevance: The Administrative Core is designed to play a central role in the coordination of both scientific and administrative activities among the various US institutions represented at the HIPC-EVC and to promote synergistic interactions.